1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system including a hydrodesulfurizer configured to remove a sulfur component from hydrocarbon-containing raw material.
2. Description of the Related Art
in general, in a fuel cell system using hydrocarbon as raw material (raw fuel) such as a solid oxide fuel cell system, in order to reform the raw material, for example, steam reforming using steam is used. In order to promote this steam reforming, a steam reforming catalyst is used. The steam reforming catalyst may be degraded by an odorant or a sulfur compound contained in raw material gas. In order to suppress such degradation of a steam reforming catalyst, a desulfurizer is used that is configured to reduce the content of an odorant or a sulfur compound in raw material.
Such a desulfurizer is, for example, a desulfurizer configured to perform desulfurization at high temperature. For example, there is a hydrodesulfurizer configured to perform desulfurization by hydrodesulfurization method.
A solid oxide fuel cell system has been proposed in which combustion exhaust gas is used to heat a desulfurizer, the combustion exhaust gas having been cooled to about 300° C. by heat exchange with the air or the like supplied to the fuel cell (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-124289; hereafter referred to as PTL 1).